Waluigi
"Wah!" Waluigi is Luigi's very tall and skinny rival, and Wario's partner. Waluigi made his debut in Mario Tennis, and since then, he has made playable appearances exclusively in the Mario franchise's spin-off titles (Sadly). His name is a portmanteau of the Japanese words, Warui and Ruīji, meaning "bad" and "Luigi". In addition, his name is an anagram to the Japanese word Ijiwaru, which can mean "ill-tempered" or "cruel". Waluigi appears alongside Wario in Miidust Odyssey. He and Wario join Jorvin and his friends to defeat DAVIS, but also to avenge Dick Dastardly, a good friend of theirs who was killed by Scaramouche and his Stand Scatman. Appearance Waluigi's outfit includes a purple undershirt under usually dark purple overalls, orange shoes, and a purple cap that covers his short, brown hair. He has a large, pink nose, a thin mustache which is straight (horizontal) and pointed up at the edge, which looks fucking beautiful, and gray eyes, his eyes being surrounded by light blue rings. He also has long limbs and a skinny torso. The yellow symbol on his hat and gloves is a vertical mirror image of Luigi's "L" which forms a "Γ", just as Wario wears a "W" in contrast to Mario's "M". "Γ" is also the Greek letter Gamma, which is pronounced similarly to "G". In Grand Theft Aureo, Waluigi wears a snakeskin-motif jacket with no shirt underneath, purple leather trousers/pants, gloves, and shoes, the latter of which has metal plating around the toe area, which curves upwards. He also loses his hat and gains an eyepatch over his left eye with his signature "Γ" symbol on it. Having lost his right leg mid-thigh, he walks on a single crutch, like Wario. Personality Waluigi is personified as a comic relief character and a boastful, ill-tempered foil to Luigi. He has bad chemistry with most other characters besides Wario, and is an openly rude and mean-spirited troublemaker. He has a perpetual scowl and is quick to anger, with earlier bios stating that he dislikes others being happy. In his one outing as a central antagonist in Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, Waluigi claims that his reason for obtaining the Music Keys is to control and spread chaos across the world. In spinoffs, he often displays very poor sportsmanship, being quick to taunt his opponents and cheer for himself, while at the same time showing open resentment for any progress made by his opponents. His victory celebrations often highlight his self-aggrandizing nature and vanity, and occasionally contain vulgar elements as well. However, despite his overconfidence, Waluigi is also characterized by the great amount of self-pity he displays at other times. Waluigi is not well-liked by many people (except his fans on the Internet), and in his debut appearance in Mario Tennis, his motivations were actually to become as popular and as beloved as the Mario Brothers. According to his voice actor Charles Martinet, Waluigi feels that good things are always happening to others and not to him, causing him great frustration. Martinet considers his self-pity to be "the cornerstone of Waluigi's character", such as how he constantly points out his own disadvantages and is quick to attribute his losses to his opponents cheating, while hypocritically taking pride in his own cheating. While Waluigi has many unsavoury characteristics and appears aggressive at times, Martinet has nevertheless stated that he prefers to play up Waluigi's more conceited and self-pitying traits, as he feels that direct hostility is unfitting for Mario villains. As a comic relief character, he is often given comical and nonsensical animations, and in Wario's Warehouse, Wario often portrays Waluigi as extremely stupid, often making idiotic and foolish decisions. This, however, conflicts with the Japanese Nintendo 64 Mario Tennis website, which claims that Waluigi is smarter than Wario, preferring to use his brains rather than brawn. According to the trophy description in Super Smash Bros Melee, he also puts a lot of effort into his antagonistic schemes, although in the end, he never manages to succeed against his rivals. Stand Waluigi's Stand is Purple Rain, which takes the form of a fusion between a grenade launcher, a stickybomb launcher, a cannon and a rocket launcher. All of which fire an infinite amount of various different bombs. Each bomb is as big as a tennis ball, but its blast radius and the type of bomb each one is is completely random unless Waluigi wants a bomb (or a certain amount of bombs) to be a certain type or have a certain blast radius. The bombs cannot harm Waluigi in any way, enabling him to do bomb jumps by firing at the ground whilst jumping. Involvement in plot (Nothing to see here at the moment) Trivia * May or may not be Wario's brother. * Needs his own game and needs to be playable in Smash Bros. * Likes eggplants/aubergines, whereas Wario likes garlic. * His Stand is named after "Purple Rain" by Prince. * His world-famous catchphrase is "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." * After the events of Miidust Odyssey, he starts his own business as the owner of Waluigi's Taco Stand, which becomes very successful. * His appearance in Grand Theft Aureo is based off the appearance of Goro Majima from the Yakuza series. * It is unknown why Waluigi wears shoes with metal plating around the toe area, considering that Wario was the one who lost the toes on his left foot. * He and Wario share the role of Polnareff in Miidust Odyssey and Grand Theft Aureo. Category:Jorbros Category:Powerful JorJor Allies Category:Part 3: Miidust Odyssey Category:Stand users Category:Grand Theft Aureo